ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Saltz
Life of Saltz is a fan-fiction story and is property of XxGodZerxesxX Chapter 1 My daddy was just called out to fight for the small army man. He gave me this small book before he left, and told me to train to become strong. I will.... ...Its been about a year, I've recieved many letters from my dad. He says he'll soon be moving up to an elite squadron called the Ginyu force. He told me if he wins his next battle he will be moved up, I hope he's okay. ...Its been 7 years since I wrote in those old... dusty journal... If you are reading this, you may have found it on my looted corpse, maybe I am famous and this is the story of my legacy... or maybe. '''It is just the beginning! ''' ''The Life of Saltz! '''April 27th, Age 762' Rumor has it that my father was killed by some "Low Class Saiyan" but anyone strong enough to defeat my father and the Ginyu force isn't very weak at all... I've decided to talk to "Lord" Frieza about it, I belive I'm about ready to get out on the battlefield. '' ''Later that night, I left to the main control room, I confronted Frieza. "Frieza! Is it true...?" Saltz asks as Frieza looks out a window, and off into space in his pod. "Is what true, and how 'dare '''you call me.. F-Frieza, you piece of trash!" Frieza says as he raises from his pod and floats. He strangles Saltz with his tail with haste. "M-My Father's death! Sir, Lord Frieza! Is it true?" Saltz says as he gasps for air, after being released. "You mean Jeice? Huh... To think that those were my elite men... Such a shame.." Frieza says in disappointment. "So... It is.." Saltz states. ''I decided to come clean with my plan to avenge my father. '' "Lord Frieza, may I go after that Saiyan?!" Saltz asks eyes closed. Flinching as he asks. "Hm. Straighten out, boy. I wont strike you. I will put you on the battlefield, but I wont send you after a major threat just yet. I need you to handle some dirty work around your planet." Frieza says as he rubs his hands together. "What do you have in mind?" Saltz asks. "There's a gang, they are protesting and uproaring a resistance. Take them and their leader out, and get the planet back in order." Frieza orders. "Take this" Frieza says, tossing his scouter to Saltz. Saltz catches and is suprised. He salutes. "Yes, sir Lord Frieza!" He says as he leaves. ''Lord Frieza had given me his very own scouter, I was so proud.. Before I set out on my mission I had a drink.. Heh, the good ol Branch-Ale... Chapter 2 After my orders were given, and I got myself some ale I set off for a pod. The ship was currently just above my home planet, my pod was released down and I fell into the planet. I landed in the city the resistance was strongest. People glanced at my armor, calling me a traitor, giving me dirty looks.. A quite suspect guy stared me down as he leaned against a wall. He had his hand in his pocket. I could see his hand holding an item in which seemed to be an air capsule grenade. A home-made grenade that explodes and lets out a small destructive hydroxide explosion. I took action. Saltz walks through the city, looking around. He had not yet activated the scouter worn on his left eye as he walks throught he city, still noticing the man staring him down. Saltz walked until he bumbed into a woman. "Excuse me-" Saltz begins to apologize before he is interupted. "You bumped me... You... 'bumped '''me... One of Frieza's men! He-He's hear to kill us all!" The woman yells as she runs, and all hell breaks lose. Saltz is then shot at by laser guns and many rebels begin drawing weapons, taking cover, etc. Saltz runs for the nearest cover he can find and he sits behind it. He activates his scouter and stands. The blasts hit him, yet do nothing. He was charging up his ki, and slowly floating into the air. He was scanning with his scouter. "6... 8... 4.... 2..... 11.... No Power levels worthy of a fight!" Saltz says as he begins firing blasts from each hand. This causing destruction amongsts the battle field, and even more fear in the civillians. Saltz had easily wiped out the rebels, and left the battlefield in blood, tattered cloth, and laser blasters. He begins walking to the center. Saltz' scanner goes off, and he stops walking and turns. "350.." Saltz says as his scanner scans the man with the grenade from earlier. "So, you are a worthy foe..." Saltz says. "As are you." The man says as he takes off a blue scouter and crushed it. "Won't be needing it anymore, because I'll have yours!" He says as he throws the grenade and jumps off into a line of cars for cover. The Grenade explodes and Saltz is stunned, the man jumps from cover. This makes the cars thrust apart, he begins firing a laser blaster mid air. Saltz however, recovers and dodges. Saltz lands on his feet a few yards away from the man. "Honorable, but not good enough!" Saltz says as he rushes the man, punching and kicking in percise and swiftness. However, the man is trading his honorable share of blows. Saltz gets a good hit to the man's lower jaw and he is sent flying as he lands on his back. "Agh..." The Man grunts as he sits up, still on the floor. He begins to stand but is only suprised, as Saltz appears at his face in a second and kicks him in the face. The man is sent back, and begins to tumble into thorny bushes and dust. "Where is he..?!" Saltz asks with authority as he places his foot on the man's head. "Aggh! I-I will ne miver t-t-tell!" The man yells in pain. Saltz begins charging a blast and speaks again, softly. "Tell me where he is.... or die.." He states firmly. "Do it, kill me. It wont get you very f- Agh!" The man speaks but is kicked in the gut. Saltz grabs a capsule grenade in the man pocket. "I'll denonate it, and leave you here with it..." Saltz threatens the man. "I'll just fly away!" The man replies. "You're power level is at 3... You aren't flying anywhere..." Saltz says with a smirk. "Alright, Alright. He's been hiding out in a warehouse downtown, there's been many before you... The most recent put him into a coma..." The man cracks, and says. "Perfect..." Saltz says as he denonates the bomb, places it in the man's pocket and flys away. "No.... no... No, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO-" The man cries as he explodes and dies in a fiery death. Chapter 3 ''I had killed my first men on the battlefield... I didn't even feel bad... Maybe this Planets Trade has rubbed off on me.. or maybe I'm just bitter from my father's death... "Elite"... Pfft.... Saltz had flown for about 6 minutes until he lands outside a downtown warehouse. He blows the garage door off to see many men, each around a table of plans and blueprints. "Plotting your next action? How about you arrange a funeral, cause you're dead!" Saltz says, scanning the Power levels of 10's, 20's, and 30's at most. He begins blasting, and so do the rebels. This turns into an all out battlefield. "Step aside!" A voice echos. "Wha?" Saltz says in questioning. "I'm the leader of this hear organization... Thought I was in a coma still? That why you attacked? Well, I'ma send your HEAD back to that scum bag you call Lord Frieza!!" The leader says as he crushes his knuckles. His soldiers seem to be ready to help with some backup fire. "Lets g- Agh! ...P-Power...Level of 750?! That's...That's higher than mine!" Saltz says in his head not to alert the leader. The boss rushes Saltz as his rebel army also fires at Saltz. Saltz dodges the blasts but is head butted by the leader sending him flying into a nearby home. He steps out, dazed but ready to fight. "Take this!" Saltz says as he fires a red blast from both hands. The blast hits the leader head on, and he is hardly affected. "Haha.... Such childness..." The leader states as he puts his guard down, and switches stances. Saltz rushes the leader but falls after being blasted by all the rebels. He falls on his butt and sits up as the leader over-shadows him. "Looks like you came to fight... Too bad-" The leader begins until Saltz fires a blast to the side of his face, leaving a huge burn mark. Saltz then kicks the boss in the stomach, making him fall. Saltz does a kick up from his back landing on his feet and fires a point blank Super Energy Ball into the gut of the leader causing an explosion, which marvels in appearance to the rebel soldiers. The leader was dead.... Saltz stood, foot on his chest as he glared at the rebel soldiers who were all suprised, they had dropped their weapons in fear of the man who defeated their leader.... Chapter 4 People had gained word of the slowly dying rebellion.. I had succeeded my mission for Lord Frieza, and had returned for a pleasant suprised... This was just the beginning of my journey, to get where I am now.... Saltz had landed on the pad of Frieza's ship and was beamed in. He had approached, and bowed to Frieza with a smirk. "Success..." Frieza says with a chuckle. "Good... Good... Good Job, young one.." Frieza begins as he floats over to Saltz. He then fires a laser into Saltz's chest. Saltz in shock, however stay calm and it pays off. Frieza had only beamed in a symbol, showing that Saltz was now apart of Frieza's prestigious elite squadrons. Team Xork. "A-A team Xork emblem... T-Thank you..." Saltz says as he whipes the sweat from his forehead and stands. "Go, Go... You squad is waiting for you outside, you first mission is to head to Planet Didana." Frieza finishes as he turns and stares out into space mumbling.. "Saiyans...." ....Saltz arrives in a small lobby and is greeted by his 3 squad members, and their leader. "Hello, new recruit.. Welcome" Captain Xork says with an honorful tone as he hands Saltz as laser blade, similar to the one used by Salza. ...After a few minutes of greetings, it was time for business. "We're going to Planet Didana, a small Namekian colonized planet just off from this planet. It is inhabinated by an estimate 504 Namekian warriors, priests, and elders. We are to elimate the elder, and destroy the planet." Captain Xork exclaims. "H-How exactly will we do this...?" One member of the sqaud asks, all of the members being Branch-Seijin. "With our... 'Ability'" Captain Xork says. "W-What ability?" Saltz asks curiously. "Heh, let me school you twigs..." Xork begins... The scene enters a flashback like scene showing this ability, or gift. "Our gift consists of a zenkai like power up that gives us incredible ki manipulation, and it also enhances our speed, strength, and ki capacity and power itself. In this form, you will have about 25% control of your body.. Your eyes will glow a certain color, and you hair will also glow the same color as your eyes." Xork says as a display of the ability is shown. ...Saltz and his crew, in their ship, this is untraditional compared to the normal indivisual space pods used by Squads and teams. Where will their journey on Didana take them? How will it play out? Find out next time... Chapter 5 We had landed and were now on Didana, the Namekian Colonized Planet. I hand't known what a Namekian looked like until this trip... Now, whenever I see one... I only see death, and the face of a thousand frightened soulds.... Have landed, Team Xork explored Didana for about an hour. They then came across a small village. "Here" Xork says as he drops his bag and walks for the village. The crew does the same. When they arrive, they are greeted by a few blasts. "Stand back, outsiders" Namekians say defensively as they look frightened, they scramble to protect children and get ready to fight. Xork didn't take it as self defense, he took as a full force attack. He then sprung into action, powering up with a small bean and gaining his 'ability' he then smashed his fist through the Namek's body within seconds. This started an all out war. But in a mather of seconds, every Namek was gone. Even children, priests, but wait... The elder was alive. Speaking of so, the elder walked out from behind. Knocking Xork out! "Xork!" His crew yells. His powerlevel had dropped, and left the form. I didn't see how the ability looked, it was all so fast... But I was determined to use it someday. Saltz then, scanned the Elder, who had a power levek of exactly 1200. He, knowing his power level was no where near so attacked. His crew helped. They each rampaged at the elder with countless blasts but proved non affective to him, who simply sat and stared through the smoke. ...The elder simply charged and took out all three men in a single blow. He begins firing mouth blasts, and also shoots out 3 eggs. The eggs hatch into mini Namekians, the size of Sabimen, but weren't babies. They were clones! The three then engaged combat with the now standing Team Xork. As they did so, the elder attacks the now awaken Xork is is hardly injured, but dazed. ..Saltz had flew away from the others. Seperating the fights was a tactic taught to all of Frieza's men. Saltz now in a full fledge battle fired an energy blasts that missed, causing a small crater that then turned into a pond. Saltz had now known what was up, the ground was over water, no wonder the Nameks could live with not visible surface water! "Hmm. Can you talk?!" Saltz says as he continues firing blasts. "Why must I?!" The mini clone replies as he dodges the blasts swiftly and begins a hand to hand combat battle with Saltz, who pulls his laser blade and slashes. Saltz slashes the Clone's arm off in the heat of the battle and flips away and lands. "Heh... I win..." Saltz says with a smirk, that doesn't last long. The smirk turns upside down, as the clone regenerates his arm in a flash. "Yes, I can talk.. Yes I can think on my own... Yes, I will... Kill you!!!" The clone says but is slashed in half. This however makes TWO clones! "HAHA! YOU MORO-" The clones begin but are slashed in half, then in half again, then they are slashed and chopped and hacked into thousands of pieces. This would simply make thousands of clones, but Saltz destroys the pieces into nothing with a small Galik Gun like blast that is red, with a yellow tint. ..As saltz flies back, he see's all his team... Defeated as the now... 20 clones stand with the elder. Saltz however see's a bean, dropped by his captain Xork. He rushes to it, grabs it but is headbutted and put into the ground by the clones. He, now under water is thinking.... He remembers the captain had ate it to use the ability... Saltz then does so as well! This causes a '''huge '''kiai that makes a crater and he floats out. His power level spikes by more than 3000! His hair was now glowing Blue, as was his eyes! Xork, on the ground now speaks... "He's using it... Hehe, he's using it...!" he exclaims before he is stomped on by a clone. "Agh!"... "Captain Xork... Don't.. Don't.... DON'T WORRY!" Saltz says as he floats over the water, causing a huge kiai. He is attacked by all 20 clones but simply charges up, sending them away. They come right back, and begin punching and kicking as Saltz begins to charge another Red, Yellow Galik Gun Like attack. He fires, and spins in a circle, taking out all the clones with the simple touch. He then lands in front of the Elder and stands, tall....... Chapter 6 "You will persish today... Along with all of your planet!" Saltz says, standing face to face with the Elder. "Now, if you believe this to be true, allow me to... end you..." The Elder replies, throwing off a tarb in which cover his body. This exposes his strange looking body, his body now morphing, and jet like turbines emerge from his gut. Saltz strikes the Elder, this however shows no apaprent damage. "Heh, think you can do much to me? " The elder asks, smacking Saltz, however this shows the same result. "I think we are pretty evenly matched... But not anymore..." Saltz says, as his crew each jump up, still heavily damaged, they were simply a distraction. "What I like..." The Elder says, as he leaps, delivering an all out assault on the crew, but is side winded by Saltz as Saltz gives a devastating blow to his rip-cage. The elder yells in pain, "agh!" as he turns, kicking Saltz, the kick then piledrives him into the ground. Xork however ambushes the Elder, grabbing him by the waist, and the other members help, grabbing arms, legs, and his neck. "Hurry!" Xork commands. "Ay'" Saltz says, as he powers into the sky, destroying some of the ground. He then jumps, charging a blast and forcefully punching it into the Elder's gut as he is held down. The Elder hits the ground, as steam leaves his stomach. "Check... Mate..." Saltz says, as he stomps the Elder's head, killing him. "Good job..." Xork says, as he begins flying away. "We should get going, Saltz, destroy the planet, I'm juiced..." Xork says, as he flies to the ship with the others. Saltz charges up power, flying to the ship. He stands at the door, and fires a very small blast. It grows, and grows, and grows. The ship takes off, and as it leaves atmosphere, the small blast had now engulfed the planet, but didn't explode, it simply... vaporized the planet, leaving the blast itself in its place. It now being a star, the size of the planet, made of ki. They had completed their mission, and was ready for the next. Chapter 7 Saltz and his crew had arrived back at Frieza's ship a day later... As they are greeted and walked through the ship. Soon arriving at a relaxing frieza, drinking wine and eating shrimp like animals. He then greets them with a welcome back... "Welcome back, my minions.." He says with a smirk on his face, "I didn't know you guys had it in you to destroy a whole planet..." He says as his tone changes to a more serious and less-relaxed way. He bites the head off a shrimp creature, and stands. Tossing the shrimp creature to the ground, tipping his wine... Making a small pounce and a reaping sound of shattering glass as Saltz and his squad bow, quiet... Saltz looks up and sees the fear in his squads faces as they hide their faces by pointing them to the ground as they now. However as he glares at frieza he sees a look of pure joy! He then yells with excitement it seems, "One of my squadrons are actually useful!" He says, then starts... "Too bad... You guys can destroy planets you guys are a threat... Thank you for doing my dirty work.." He says as he smirks and charges a death beam. Xork, leader of the squadron leaps and tackles frieza as he and the others take off to their ship but are quickly stopped by guards. Then in a few moments later, turn to see Dodoria and Zarbon standing there as they knock them al out... They each wake up, naked with only leather pants and scanners. The squad... Now confused begin to question their location. They were in a pit, a battle arena.. They hear a voice. "You have been stripped of ki... You four will fight whatever comes from that door... Found it on some planet... Looks scary.." The voice says as it gives a chuckle. "Frieza!" Saltz yells up to the speaker where the voice comes from. As a giant door begins yo move and out emerges a giant crab monster. U "Oh boy.." Saltz says as the monster gets closer and closer.... Chapter 8 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:XxGodZerxesxX Category:Stories